Corban Maddix
For Mirror Universe counterpart, see Corban Maddix (Mirror) Captain/Admiral Corban Lakar Maddix (played by Josh Holloway) is a famous Starfleet officer known for his ladies man reputation. Currently, he is stationed on Bajor as the head of the systems Administative Operations, but is most recognized for his time as the Captain of the USS Fenrir which played a key role in the Dominion War. He is known for not only his philandering, but his honesty through his Zaldan heritage. In future plots, he continues his Admin Ops but on Earth as an Admiral. Family Information Immediate Family Parents Born on August 01, 2340. *Corban was the youngest child of two for Leekae (2306-2359) and Jakar Maddix (2301-2359). With his older brother Gavin, Corban was pushed into the competitive world of swimming on the oceanic planet. While his brother was always the best, Maddix strove to win until tragedy struck when his brother drowned during a swim-met in 2355. Guilt striken, Corban dropped out of swimming after his parents began blaming him for the death of his sibling. Four years later, Corban left Zaldan to join Starfleet only to suffer the tragdy of his parents dying in a shuttle accident in 2359 Sibling(s) *Older, Brother - Gavin Maddix (2338-2355). Extended Family Paternal *Unnamed Cousin on Zalda which inherited the family property when Corban's parents died. In-laws *Father-in-law to Julian Bashir through Raja. *Former Son-in-law to Miranda and John Byrne through Cadence (divorce). *Former Brother-in-law to Lucinda Byrne through Cadence (divorce). Other *Pet - Willis the Torp which he has had since childhood. Children Raja Tarlica Born July 06, 2361, *Raja Tarlica is the first and only child between Corban and Vidial Tarlica. Raja is 1/2 Zaldan and 1/2 Boslic. In 2360, Corban is in his second year at Starfleet Academy when he meets soon-to-be, hit sensation. Nearly twenty years later, Corban reconnects with his daughter, and product of the one night affair with Madam Rouge! Their relationship is rocky, at first, but Corban learns to accept her into his life, wishing to make up for his past mistakes. Eric Hjalmar Born August 25, 2367. *Eric Hjalmar is the only child between Corban and Charline Hjalmar. He is 1/2 Zaldan and 1/2 Terran. Corban is unaware of this child, as Eric is unaware of his true paternal parentage. Adopted Children Nrr'bt Maddix Born February 06, 2380. *Nrr'bt is one of eight in a litter by M'ple and L'Pret. He is Caitian. In an attempt to save his failing marriage, Maddix adopted Nrr'bt in hopes it would make Cadence happy and that they could unify around the baby. He chose a Caitian because it would feel more like pet. NOTE: In February, 2380 Maddix under went a vasectomy to ensure no more children. Grandchildren Leonardo Bashir January 01, 2384. *Leonardo Bashir is the first child between Corban's daughter Raja + Julian. He is 1/2 Terran, 1/4 Zaldan and 1/4 Boslic. Personal Life Norah Daniels *Married - September 15, 2375; *Divorced - April, 2376. Corban met his first wife, Norah Daniels, during the Dominion War then the two served together on the USS Fenrir. Keeping their relationship fast paced, they tied the knot shortly after the end of the war while on mandatory suspension they eloped. Unfortunately, his roaming eye did little for longivity, prompting Norah to divorce him. Norah ended up dying several months later in a security accident. Cadence Dainken *Married - March 03, 2379; *Divorced - November, 2381. Corban met his second wife, Cadence Dainken, when he was assigned to be her lawyer after she assassinated the Female Founder. Crash landing on a desert planet sparked their romance, even before his divorce was final. Finally, the two tied the knot in a formal ceremony while he was still the Captain of the USS Fenrir. Once again, Corban's philandering nature began to tear a hole in their marriage which finally prompted the two to seperate in 2381. Oddly, in a twist of fate or circumstance, both characters ended up in the past at different times and were the others first sexual encounter. Corban and Cadence are still in contact and 'together' but in an open relationship, maintaining a friendship in hopes of something more in the future and for Nrr'bt's sake. In 2386 they moved back in together however are not yet monogamous. *Currently, Maddix has resigned himself to life as a bachelor and vows to never marry again. Starfleet Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Academy from 2359-2363, Corban entered into the Commander division with a degree in Political Science and Public relations. Later that year, he was struck with the devasting blow that both of his parents were killed in a shuttle crash on Zalda. Regrouping, Corban's usual shy demeanor changed, turning him into the well known philanderer is it today. Military Service He graduated to the USS Mariner as Ensign, but switched to the USS Greenwich a year later. Finally, approached by idol Walter Rainer, Corban was promoted to Lieutenant JG and welcomed aboard the USS Fenrir. He remained there for 15 years of his Starfleet career service as second and first officer then finally Captain in 2376. Corban competed against four other Commander's for the position as Captain, narrowly beating out Matthew Hunter who signs on as First Officer. Orginally slated for Captainship much earlier, after the untimely death of Captain Rainer (2374), Corban was passed over when Marcus Wolfe assumed the role, pushing Corban to First Officer until Marcus resigned. A notable mission involved Corban's work in the Intelligence field, posing as his own clone. He was MIA for several months until the body of his clone was discovered. Upon believing the Captain ahd truly died, a full military service and funeral was held in 2381 until Cadence Maddix vowed revenge on her ex-husbands killer only to find he was still alive. Currently, Corban is stationed on Bajor as the head of Administrative Operations for the planet. His duties involve all in in/out flow of people, supplies and ships. In Future Plots he has the same postion, only a Earth as an Admiral. Years as *'Ensign:' 2363 - 2365 *'Lt. JG:' 2365 - 2366 *'Lieutenant:' 2366 - 2368 *'Lt. Commander: '''2368 - 2374 *'Commander:' 2374 - 2376 *'Captain: 2376 - Current *'Admiral: '''Future Plots Only Commendations *'Commendation Ribbon: Awarded to an officer whose work surpasses that which is expected. * Distinguished Service Cross: Awarded to an officer who went above and beyond the call of duty during an away mission. * Meritorious Service Ribbon: Awarded to an officer whose ingenuity and resourcefulness has saved lives * Order of Sarek: Awarded to a person who has aided races in overcoming their differences to work together for a common good. * Dominion War Ribbon: Given to officers who served in confrontations during the Dominion War. Reprimands Corban's first major reprimand involved the charge of unethical treatment of POW 2374. Having in his charge the Cardassian Eron Bern, Corban and Norah Daniels interrogated him with means of torture. Upon the Cardassians release, both Maddix and Daniels were sentences to counselling and two weeks of suspension (to which they used to elope). Other reprimands have included charges of 'commanding under the influence of alcohol,' in 2378, as well as several citations for sexual encounters with unauthorized species. Several crew members have filed sexual harassment charges against him, however, always careful to his duties, Corban manages to escape without conviction. Also, Corban has received numerous warnings in regards to his gambling addictions and even started a tradition on the USS Fenrir involving the crew betting on when the newest Helmsmen redshirt was going to die. Nicknames Corban is always known for his imaginative and creative nicknames to which he offers to people he meets. His own, dubbed by friend Patrick Reese is Raisen or from Amity Ioan - Duck, for his webbed hands. Also, matching his persona with Cadence as Bonnie Parker Maddix is sometimes refered to as her partner in crime, Clyde. This attribute was taken from Josh Holloways character, James "Sawyer" Ford in the hit ABC series LOST. *Norah Daniels - Peaches *Cadence Maddix - Bonnie *Patrick Reese - Nut *Th'Matakhaln - Libby *Ashley Moss - Sticks *Eva Dhow - Freckles *Amity Ioan - Spoon Category:USS Fenrir Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Starfleet Category:Zaldan Category:Command Category:Secondary Character - Katrina